Is getting revenge worth dying for?
by Hoshi-Ryuu
Summary: Edward leaves with the Military and his daughter soon follows in her fathers footsteps.


Hoshi- Here's my FMA story! I hope you like it. Reviews are wanted- flaming is not. So be respectful and give me some positive feedback k? Thankies and enjoy!

A/n: I own nothing but my charries.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed and Winry watched as a small girl with long blonde hair, played with a dog. She looked to be about 5 years old. Her eyes were green and sparkling.

"Mama!" she called and Winry looked up.

"My ball went over the fence! Can I go get it?" she asked smiling.

"Sure Sai." replied Winry.

Ed got up, "Come on Sai, I'll go with you..incase Mr.Renardo tries to yell at you again."

Sai nodded. "Okay Daddy!" she replied and started to run ahead of him.

"Ed..watch her.." said Winry warningly.

"Right."

Ed didn't know why Winry was so worried. Sure Mr. Renardo was an old codger but, still.

"Daddy! I got it!" Sai called smiling.

"Good, now lets' go home." Ed said as they left his yard. Luckily the old guy didn't look to be home.

When they got to the house, Ed was shocked to see...

"Colonel!" yelled Sai smiling. She ran up and saluted. "Hi."

Roy gave a small nod her way and looked at Ed. "Edward, a word please?"

"Sure." said Ed. He looked at Sai. "You stay out here."

Sai sighed. "Fine.." she said as she watched Winry, Roy, and Ed walk into the house.

Winry closed the door behind them.

"What's up Colonel?" asked Ed once they sat down.

"We need you to come to Central." said Roy in a cold tone.

"Why?"

"We need to have you there, one..so you can give us an update on all of those homunculi, and two..your brother is there..injured."

Ed's eyes widened. "WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED TO AL?!"

"He was attacked as he was entering Central, said he was on his way back to Amestris." said Roy.

"Who attacked him?" asked Winry, calming Ed.

"We think it was someone who might have hated Ed for a long time, but we're not sure yet." said Roy looking at Ed. "So, you coming..Fullmetal?"

"Heh, don't need to ask me twice. Also..I haven't heard that name in a long time." said Ed smirking.

Winry followed Ed and Roy outside. "Please hurry back Edward.."

Sai ran up to Ed, "Daddy! Where are you going?"

"I have to go with Roy for awhile.." he said and patted her head. "I'll be back Sai..don't worry."

Sai ran up to him once more after he had started to walk away. She hugged his leg and he looked down at her.

"Please..becareful daddy.." she said looking at him.

Ed smiled and hugged her. "Don't worry, my little state alchemist."

Sai saluted him and gave a small smile. "Okay."

Roy couldn't help but smile. In about 4 months, Riza would be having his child..as far as they knew, it was a girl.

Seven years went by, and in that time, a war started up..Ed had gone to station in Central and help out there, along with Al. Winry would get letters from Ed everynow and then, and Sai was now twelve. She was studying to be a state alchemist.

"Let's see..." said Sai one day while drawing a transmutation circle.

"Saileen..would you stop with the alchemy?" Winry asked as she came outside with Pinako.

"I'm almost done..calm down.." she said and soon, Winry and Pinako saw a bright light. Sai had made crystals, ice to be exact, come from the ground, striking upward.

"Dear, listen to your mother right now." said Pinako looking at Sai.

"Maybe I'm not done yet, huh? Did you ever think of-" Sai stopped, seeing Roy Mustang walking forward to the house, looking dreadful.

"Colonel?" Sai asked running forward, she saluted and he saluted back.

"Roy, is everything okay?" asked Winry once she and Pinako came over.

Roy shook his head. "I-I'm sorry..Edward.." he started and Winry felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No.."

"H-He was shot down..as he was flying in a plane.." said Roy. "There were no survivors.."

Winry cried harder and hugged Pinako. Sai couldn't believe her ears. "N-no..Dad.." she said and ran off.

"Saileen Marie Elric! Get over here!!" Pinako yelled at her.

Roy looked at Pinako as she was trying to calm Winry. "I'll go find Saileen, and bring her back here.."

Pinako gave a nod of thanks and walked Winry inside. Meanwhile, Sai was running across a bridge, leading to the other side of a short river.

"Daddy can't be dead..he said a few years back that he'd be okay..he said he's coming home!" she yelled sobbing. Sai heard footsteps behind her, she turned slightly to see a red coat, and blonde hair. "DAD!" she yelled hugging him, "I knew you we're dead! Why did Roy say you were?"

Ed smirked, "He wasn't lying.."

Sai looked into her father's eyes..hatred filled within them.

"I see I have found my so called..'niece'." said Ed.

Sai jumped backwards. "Daddy..wait, no..you aren't my father!" she yelled and started to draw a transmutation circle. The man screwed it up by running his foot on it.

"Give up kid.."

"Why do you say i'm your niece? Uncle Al is the only uncle I have!" said Sai with a gun at the ready.

"You fool...I am an uncle of yours..but I'm one your father hates.." he said smirking.

-flashback-

"His name was Envy..he said he was my brother, only because his father was Hohenheim as well as mine and Al's." said Ed to a younger Sai.

"So, he's my uncle? What does he look like?"

"He can change his appearence, its like playing dress up and he has many people he can be..but he normally looks like a palmtree." said Ed laughing alittle.

-end flashback-

Sai's eyes widened at the memory. Of course, why hadn't she seen it before? "Envy.."

"Took you long enough shrimp.." he said smirking and running torwards her, trying to strike her with a blade arm that looked like Wrath's.

"I'M NOT A SHRIMP!" she yelled and started to shoot at him.

"Why does the little baby have a gun anyways? You're much too young.." he said and got her in the shoulder. His appearence at the moment was Winry.

Sai's eyes filled with tears and fear. She knew it wasn't really her mother, but she felt like it was. "Mom.." she mumbled and heard military people, along with Roy, coming forward and Envy disappearing. Sai fainted, bleeding heavily from her shoulder wound.

Hoshi- well, what did you think of it so far? shall i continue? its' up to you! Review please!


End file.
